


The Man Who Forgets (Forgets No More)

by DefaltManifesto



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Schmoop, Explicit Sexual Content, Heterosexual Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd definitely been present every moment leading up to it and yet still, as he raked through every conversation, every look, every word before where he was now, he still couldn't quite work out how he'd ended up with his clothes mostly sort of off with Amy on his lap running her hands through his hair while Rory battled with his last sock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who Forgets (Forgets No More)

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's a happy ending because I chose to believe that the Ponds never leave but I mean -shrug-. This got a fair bit angstier than I intended but it's still pretty fluffy. I've been wanting to write an Eleven/Ponds fanfic for quite some time and I'm not sure I know how to write Eleven yet but better late than never I suppose. 
> 
> Feedback is always loved!

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

He wasn't quite sure how it had happened. He'd definitely been present every moment leading up to it and yet still, as he raked through every conversation, every look, every word before where he was now, he still couldn't quite work out how he'd ended up with his clothes mostly sort of off with Amy on his lap running her hands through his hair while Rory battled with his last sock.

But he certainly didn't mind it, as far as he could tell.

He'd put off Amy's advances because she was getting married and he couldn't have  _that_ , and after Rory waited 2,000 years for her it just seemed wrong. Apparently they had other ideas though, and while he was utterly confused as to  _why_  that was, he didn't mind. Especially since Amy kissed just like she did everything else; full of energy, leading the way, and taking absolutely no prisoners.

"You know you're a surprisingly good kisser," Amy said, pulling back and carding her hands through her hair.

"Well I am over-"

"Nine hundred years old, we know," Rory said. His hands rubbed the Doctor's thighs below where Amy was perched. "And I do have you beat by a thousand or so years so stop saying that."

The Doctor wiggled under Rory's touch. "Okay yes but still I've had plenty of experience."

Rory's grin was more confident than the Doctor could ever recall seeing, and then he was pressing over Amy's shoulder and capturing the Doctor's lips in his. He tasted like time and loneliness, which the Doctor knew too well. But he could feel Amy's energy in the kiss. The woman had a habit of getting into everyone's lives and overwhelming them with her love and energy, forcing them to feel better. She'd fixed Rory, and they both had fixed him.

"You're both amazing," the Doctor said after Rory broke the kiss.

"Well thank you Raggedy Man," Amy said. "I do my best."

"I would like to make a request though," the Doctor said as Amy began to nip and suck at his neck. "I feel a bit odd being the only one without any clo-o-othes!"

Amy had shifted up to rest on his abdomen, giving Rory the chance to slide a hand all the way up his thigh and wrap around the Doctor's cock. His hips jerked and Amy rode the motion easily, sucking hard at his collarbone until the Doctor could feel a bruise forming. Rory's hand was dry but warm, and his fingers played over his flesh teasingly, like he wanted something from the Doctor, like he wanted to hear him-

"Oh please, Rory, Amy, please!"

Amy's smile against his neck was playful. "Please what?"

The Doctor growled and fisted his hands in Amy's hair, dragging her up to kiss her so hard she rocked back against Rory's chest. It was a tangled mass of limbs as they moved together, and the fabric of their clothes rasped against his sensitive skin, but he didn't pay it any mind. He was too intent on proving to Amy, to Rory, that he was no push over, that he could hold his own against them if they gave him a reason to.

Rory's hands were like vices on the Doctor's biceps as he pressed up against Amy's back, and at a light squeeze, the Doctor tore his attention away from Amy to press his lips back to Rory's. But eventually, the high of how good their bodies felt, how lovely they tasted, faded to the back of his mind again and he recoiled, fixing them each with a hard stare, holding Amy back by locking his elbows.

"Are you sure this is okay?" he asked. "I mean, you were all jealous and you're married and I don't want to ruin-"

"It's all fun and games, Doctor," Amy said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Rory spluttered when it hit him in the face. "I'm not jealous of you anymore, Doctor. I thought you knew that." He returned his hands to the Doctor's thighs, and the Doctor bit his lip as the man began to rub circles into his skin.

"Well yes I suppose but...it is just fun, yes? Not something serious? Not something I should oh...depend on?" the Doctor asked, hoping he didn't sound too vulnerable.

Amy's hands slid over his shoulders and up to cup his jaw. "This time, it's just fun. I didn't think you wanted anything more. You seemed pretty adamant."

"Oh Ponds..." the Doctor murmured. "I didn't want to intrude and I... Everyone always leaves you know, it was for my own good to stay out, especially since I wasn't sure I was even wanted."

"Well you are," Rory said. "We both love you Doctor."

"And we're not leaving for a long while," Amy said. She patted his chest. "So up to you. One time thing or a no time thing or a thing we try and make work or a just for fun thing. All on you Raggedy Man. Rory and I talked about it a long while before we jumped you."

The Doctor smiled. "You are too good to me, Ponds."

"No such thing," Rory said, chin resting on Amy's shoulder.

For a moment, the Doctor glanced between them both. It was odd, being so naked and vulnerable before them, but not really because the Ponds were so good at seeing him for what he really was even if he never admitted it aloud to them. He knew they wouldn't hurt him intentionally; he didn't travel with people like that after all. The thing was, they always left, even if they didn't want to.

"Fun. For now. I'll need to think about all this later," the Doctor said, stroking the backs of his fingers up and down Amy's shoulders. "And I am definitely going to have to insist that I'm not the only one missing my clothes."

Rory and Amy moved in one fluid motion, standing up on either side of the bed and shedding their clothes faster than the Doctor could keep track. When they moved to rejoin him, the Doctor held out both his hands to stop them.

"Stop. I want to appreciate you both," the Doctor said, glancing between them again.

He turned to face Amy head on, crawling across the bed to start at her toes and work his way up. Her calves were smooth, and if he had to guess he'd say she just shaved, and it made his stomach flip a bit to think that maybe she'd done that for him. His eyes found her thighs next and he reached out to slide up the smooth skin until he reached her hips.

The Doctor pressed his lips to the crease of her thigh and licked over to the apex of her legs. She'd shaved a bit, a light trim, and he let his fingers stroke through the soft red curls before licking down over her entrance. One of Amy's hands slid down to card through his hair and then tug him away.

"C'mon Doctor, stay focused," she said.

"Mmm, right, just all the bits of you are so tempting," he said, smiling up at her.

He kissed his way up between her breasts, fingers splaying out to cover them and brush his thumbs over her nipples. Amy tugged harder at his hair until he was kneeling on the bed and nearly level with her. She kissed him hard once and then shoved him across the bed towards Rory. The Doctor nearly fell off but Rory caught him easily, and the Doctor's eyes narrowed in instantly on the man's flexing arms. Rory snorted out a laugh as the Doctor traced his fingers over the man's veins.

"You're looking at me like you've never seen a human before," Rory said.

"I like looking and appreciating now hush," the Doctor said.

The Doctor pushed Rory back and kissed the center of Rory's palm before licking at his fingers and sucking them each, one by one, into his mouth until he had four of them.

"You know with a girl that might be sexy but you just look curious," Rory said with a chuckle.

The fingers popped out with a loud smacking noise. "Sorry, you just taste so interesting."

"Don't mind," Rory said, sliding one finger back in. "It feels good."

The Doctor smiled around the finger and scraped his bottom teeth over the sensitive skin. Amy's hands slid up the Doctor's back and then curled around his neck, her firm breasts pressing up against him as she nibbled at his neck.

"You know what I wouldn't mind?" Amy tugged the Doctor off Rory's finger. "Seeing you put your mouth around something else."

The Doctor stared down at Rory's arousal. "I'm assuming you mean that."

"If you want to," Rory said, some of his usual awkwardness returning.

"I have a very sensitive mouth it might get a bit strange. For you I mean. I quite enjoy it, or at least I did, new body now maybe I don't," the Doctor said, reaching out and trailing his fingers up the length of Rory's cock. "Guess I should find out though."

"You've done this before?" Amy asked.

"Yes with a man, Captain Jack Harkness," the Doctor said. "Enough of that talk though, let's see what I can do for you."

The Doctor ran his hands up Rory's thighs and then licked over the tip of his arousal. The taste of him exploded across his senses, an amplified version of the taste of him when they had kissed, and the Doctor sucked more into his mouth, moaning at the feel of the skin sliding over his tongue.

The way Rory's cock made his mouth feel so full made the rest of him feel just as full,  _safe_. Apparently that bit hadn't changed at all. He grabbed Rory's hips hard, whimpering when the man's length knocked against the back of his throat. Rory pulled back, a look of concern on his face but then the Doctor urged him back.

"No, it's good, I like it that's why I..." The Doctor flushed, eyes widening.

"Looks like you scored a jackpot Rory," Amy said.

The Doctor could hear Amy's smile in her voice and then she was pushing him back forward. As Rory pressed deep into his mouth once more, Amy's hand wrapped around the Doctor's cock. The Doctor's eyes slid shut and he concentrated hard on giving Rory as much pleasure as possible, especially since Amy copied his rhythm with her hands.

Before long, the Doctor managed to take all of Rory down to the hilt, but before he could get too carried away, Amy moved her hands back up to the Doctor's jaw and pulled him all the way off.

"God, Doctor, I've never heard you make so much noise," Amy said, running a thumb over his wet lips.

The Doctor looked up at Rory, grinning at the dazed flush on the man's face. He had done that.

"You know what I wanna see next?" Amy cooed into the Doctor's ear. "I want to see him take you. Think that could maybe be arranged?"

The Doctor swallowed thickly. "I wouldn't mind...but be careful. It's been a while. Never for this body."

"Then how about I distract you while Rory gets you ready?"

Amy pulled the Doctor back and tossed him onto the bed before straddling his waist again and taking his lips in a deep kiss. Their tongues twined together and he slid his hands into her hair, losing himself in the silky strands that tangled around his fingers. He didn't even notice as Rory parted his thighs until a slick finger pressed against his entrance.

He wiggled up against Amy, biting down on her lip on accident. "That feels new."

Amy raised an eyebrow and pulled back completely. "Good new, bad new?"

"Good," the Doctor said, hooking a gangly leg around Rory's arm.

"Oh good," Amy said. She waggled her eyebrows at him. "I'm going to ride you now. That okay?"

The Doctor managed to nod, and then Amy was sinking down on his cock, her wet heat surrounding him. He flailed and gasped beneath her as Rory's second finger slid inside him at the same time, hands pawing at Amy's sides. He sucked in a deep, heaving breath as Amy kissed his jaw and Rory stretched his fingers. The variety of sensations were overwhelming and he could feel his brain trying to concentrate on every single one at once.

The slide of Amy's core over his length, the way her breasts felt pressed up against his chest, the delicious ache of Rory's fingers, and the lingering taste of him on his tongue. The way Amy stared down at him with such love in her eyes. The soothing hand Rory ran up and down his thigh.

The Doctor kissed Amy desperately, trying to brand the sensation of them in his mind because he knew as overwhelming as it was, one day they would leave and one day he would forget because he was the man that forgot. Always. He always forgot because he had to.

"Doctor," Amy said, her voice hushed. "You're crying."

The red head had gone still above him, her hands cupping his face, and Rory had appeared beside him, sitting on the pillow next to his head. Amy eased off of him and sat down on his thighs instead.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said, swiping at his eyes. "I'm just overwhelmed."

"Do you want to stop?" Rory asked.

"No, no, definitely not," the Doctor said. "But perhaps...slower."

"I know that look," Rory said, petting a hand through his hair. "It's the look that says what if I forget? What if I don't remember? I remember that feeling, waiting outside that box. But we're here Doctor and we're staying."

He bent down to kiss the Doctor once on the lips and then manipulated the Doctor's body so he was on his side before slotting up along his back. Amy swung to his front, tangling her legs with his as she eased him back inside of her. The Doctor sighed, going limp between them as he began to nuzzle Amy's neck.

The Doctor rocked into her, his thrusts short and desperate. Rory kissed the back of his neck, rocking against the base of his spine but it wasn't enough, he wanted them to take him apart. Gently of course. He reached back and tugged at Rory's hip, whining softly into Amy's shoulder as he did so.

Rory seemed to get the message, sliding down and then lifting one of the Doctor's legs and hooking it over his own so the tip of his cock was rubbing over his hole. When he slid in it burned, but the Doctor didn't mind because he could feel them, feel their love scraping up against the edges of his mind.

The Doctor lost track of time between the push and pull of their bodies, the tastes of their mouths as they twisted his head back and forth between them for deep and probing kisses. Rory's hand slid down his thigh and trailed over his knee and the Doctor gave a startled yelp as his climax rushed over him just at the simple touch. He spilled inside Amy, gasping and whimpering between them.

Rory wasn't long behind and the Doctor gave a soft sigh as the man stilled, fingers clenching hard at Amy's waist at the sensation. Amy let him slip out of her, her hands still framing his face as they kissed. Rory's arm slid over the Doctor's hip to slide between Amy's thighs and then into her slick warmth as they continued to kiss. The Doctor cupped the breast he could reach, thumb circling her nipple as she jerked between the dual sensations. When she came, the Doctor could feel it rippling through her as she rolled against him.

He lay with her on the bed, their tongues sliding together languidly as Rory cleaned up the mess they had made before rejoining them. The Doctor broke off his kiss with Amy to kiss Rory one more time as well, the last of the tension and worry bleeding out of him as he did so.

"Rory...Amy..." He buried his face in Amy's neck.

"We know Raggedy Man. We know," Amy whispered in his ear. "We love you too."

There, tangled among their bodies, the Doctor could believe it, and could believe that they would last forever.


End file.
